A generator may comprise an engine coupled to a permanent magnet generator (PMG) and may be used to generate electric power for an electronic power system. A PMG typically includes a stator winding and a rotor winding to generate a single three-phase voltage. The PMG output frequency is controlled by the engine's speed.